


The statue

by absofuckinlutely



Series: Malec meet-cutes [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Flirting, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a statue, Malec, Max Lightwood Lives, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Slurs, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, and a piece of shit, but also homophobic, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: He pitied them. He really did. Those pathetic people who actually believed in such an impossible rumour. As if that actually happened in real life.As if a man could actually turn into a statue until his soulmate touches his hand.It even sounded dumb.Or, the one were Magnus is a statue and Alec is hurt.





	The statue

**Author's Note:**

> I am glad that you decided to read this :)  
> This probably will be the only fanfic where the prompt originates from tumblr in this series. 
> 
> Tumblr prompt:  
> There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand. One cute self attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused man in your arms.
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
> Grammar mistakes,  
> Prompt is not mine,  
> Characters either, unfortunately.  
> Also, some pretty offensive gay slurs as faggot and twink. It isn't really heavy, but if you can't handle it I am warning you.

He pitied them. He really did. Those pathetic people who actually _believed_ in such an impossible rumour. As if that actually happened in real life. 

As if a man could actually turn into a statue until his _soulmate_ touches his hand.

It even sounded dumb.

Alec didn’t believe in soulmates. As if there was actually one person who was perfectly made for each other. Some big bullshit, that was what it was. And even if he believed that soulmates do exist, no man could actually turn into stone.

“Stop sulking,” His sister commented as she came to sit next to him on the park bench. She handed him his coffee, while sipping from her own. He rolled his eyes but took it. 

“Am not,” He argued weakly. 

Apparently, Izzy wasn’t in the mood for arguing about something that they had debated about more times than both liked to admit, so she let it slid.

He took a careful sip of his black coffee with a bit of sugar and winced as the hot liquid touched his tongue. In the corner of his eyes he saw some girls giggling in his way and he frowned. Could they just, like, not?

Kids rushed passed them on their skateboards, parents strolled through the park with baby’s in their arms, teenagers hung out underneath the tree and tourists made photo’s with the statue.

The statue..

He sighed into his coffee.

It was not really big or anything, just the size of a normal man. A normal man who had turned into stone and needed to wait for his soulmate to touch him, as the prophecy said. Well prophecy? More a rumour. 

He was sure that just some old men had drunk a bit too much wine and just made this whole story up.

He wasn’t going to lie, the man on the statue podium wasn’t ugly, for a statue. Tall, muscular, lean and a smirk plastered on his face. But it was weird if he admitted it out loud. Saying that a statue wasn’t ugly, that was not what normal people would say.

“I don’t see what is the big deal,” His sister snapped him out of his daydreaming daze. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

“I don’t see what is the big deal why people even do it,” He shot back with a childish tone. His sister was the one rolling her eyes now.

“It’s just harmless fun.” 

Alec’s gaze fell on the group of tourist walking over to the statue. Filled with giddiness, they took turns taking selfies, holding the statues expanded hand in the process. But never did the statue actually turn into his human form again. 

See, all fake.

“Do you believe in it?” Alec asked, fully knowing that his sister did. 

“Yeah,” she breathed out. A thoughtful pause followed, before she continued. “I think soulmates exist.” A longing look fell over her eyes. “And I believe that the man had positioned himself into a tricky situation, where he got cursed and now he has to wait for his soulmate, who might never come.” 

Alec didn’t care about that. He wanted, no, needed to know why she believed. Why did she believe that soulmates existed, that the man was actually cursed, that magic was real?

“But.. why?” 

“Because I don’t know what I will do with myself if it isn’t true. If there isn’t a light in this dark, never-ending tunnel we call live. I am not sure if even humanity will survive that.” A heavy silence fell between the siblings, both stuck on Isabelle’s philosophical words. “Besides,” his sister chuckled, clearly trying to lighten up the mood. “You might even be his soulmate.” 

Alec scoffed.

Yeah, _sure._

 

The next time Alec found himself surrounding the statue, there weren’t any tourists, teenagers, childs or parents around. He was quite grateful for that, especially because he was hammered.

He dropped himself on the floor in front of the statue, less graceful than he thought. 

He was drunk, furious and just straight-up miserable. And it was all Jace’s fault. Stupid Jace with his stupid lack off filter and his stupid girlfriend; Clary. He already hadn’t been excited for the family dinner with his parents, siblings and their significant others. And now Jace had even made it worse.

He took a gulp of the bottle of vodka in his hand, wincing at the burning sensation in his throat.

“I hate him,” He slurred, gazing up at the now giant statue. Good lord he was tall. His eyes fell on the golden platter, the man’s name gracefully engraved in it. “Magnus Bane,” he repeated. “You have a really nice name,” he spoke, trailing off on his original sentence.

“Jace,” he suddenly said after a short pause. “I hate Jace. I really really do.” He shuddered. “I mean I am _out_ but not _out out.._ you know? Izzy and Jace know, and I am pretty sure Clary knows, too. I hate Clary, too. She’s just so… so.. ugh.” He scrunched his nose up at the thought of the petite redhead. “We were friends in the beginning, you know, but then she suddenly felt comfortable and just the things she says and it’s stupid. She is stupid. Jace is stupid.” 

Stupid Jace. Stupid stupid stupid Jace.

“My parents don’t know,” He continued, getting back on track. “And I didn’t want them to know, not yet, at least. And then Jace had to open his stupid mouth and correct my mom on the fact that she said _girlfriend_ and not _boyfriend.”_

He sighed.

An almost unbearable silence had followed. His mom and dad had turned into ghosts while Izzy had send daggers through her eyes to Jace, who didn’t even notice his mistake. Clary and Simon were too busy eating and Max was looking at his brother with big, wide, brown eyes, a faint hint of a grin.

The first words his mother said was that Max should go to his room. And finally after heavy protest, he was gone, and the yelling had started. His mom, then his dad, then both. Alec had winced at every single word their mouths had left, and he felt embarrassed, ashamed and filled with anger.

There were so many wrong things with Jace outing him like that. 

It wasn’t his job to tell his parents, and definitely at the dinner table when asking him about a potential girlfriend. And not even noticing his mistake right away? The ass. He had no desire to see him in the future any time soon, nor his stupid girlfriend, who always seemed to be around.

Fuck them.

“They told me to leave,” Alec said, his eyes filling with tears when he took another sip of the booze. “So I left, bought this.” he held the bottle higher, as if the statue could actually see it. “and came here.” 

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t know why he was there. It was just.. the words Izzy had said had taken an impact on him. 

And not the whole I believe because thing, no, the you might be his soulmate. Because, what if it was all true? What if he was his soulmate? What if the man actually turned into a human when Alec would just simply touch his hand. Just a feather light touch, nothing more, nothing less.

He shook himself out of his thoughts.

He was being dumb. Soulmates didn’t exist. He was just drunk. Was what he told himself while he pushed the longing feeling to just touch that hand away.

His sister would probably tell him something like you’re a wuss just touch his hand. But Alec shrugged as if his sister had actually said that and took another sip. 

But what if…

The what ifs kept dancing around in his head. And what did he had to lose? His dignity had flown out of the window the moment his mother opened her mouth, the only one he had left was Izzy and hopefully Max. He already lost so much, where was the bad in just touching the hand?

He didn’t believe, right? So nothing would happen. Absolutely nothing.

But as he stood up, deserting the bottle of booze, the desire to hold the hand grew and grew, until he couldn’t just simply shove it away.

He did not only wanted to hold the stone hand, he needed it. As if his heart was actually aching for it. His skin started to tingle as his hands drew closer, his eyes never leaving the delicate stone fingers. It laid in the perfect position to just slip your hand in it.

His heart sped up, his breath became ragged and he felt dizzy.

But that was just the booze, right?

And just when he was ready to let his hand fall gently into the stone one, just when he finally felt ready to open a new chapter in his life, a voice startled him.

“Alec!?” 

It was his sister. Of course was it his sister.

He stumbled back, tumbling done on the ground. 

Realization hit him when he realized what he was doing. Ready to open a new chapter in his life? Holding hands with a statue? He was even more stupid than Jace at the moment.

“There you are,” His sister’s voice was closer now, nearing with the second, before she knelt down besides him. “Come, let me take you home.” 

So they went home, the statue forgotten.

 

Though, it wasn’t entirely forgotten. Because while Alec had been taken care of nursing his awful hangover, memories from the previous night had crept back into his mind. And while he was embarrassed to say at least, he was also _curious._

And curiosity was something dangerous. So that was why it took him a month before he returned to the statue. And the only reason he actually came because Jace had asked him to talk with him, for probably the thousandths time. 

Alec loved his brother, even if he did stupid things. So, yeah, of course was he going to give him a chance to apologize. He had already suffered for a month, hopefully. He wasn’t that mad anymore, to be honest, more disappointed. Even though his parents ignored him and he wasn’t allowed to talk to Max.

Nevermind, he was furious.

Jace better be coming with a genuine apology.

“Alec!” He looked up from his spot on the bench, opposite of the statue. Jace was rushing towards him. As always, his hair was perfect, no hair out of place. He wore a white t-shirt with black trousers, nothing out of the ordinary. He seemed okay, fine even. 

Alec hated it.

He stood up, because that was appropriate. Jace pulled him in a bone crushing hug, but Alec didn’t hug back, only let him be embraced a bit awkwardly.

“I missed you, bro,” Jace said, a bit out of breath. He sat down next to Alec, who followed his lead. Alec hold back the eye roll at the word bro. _Bro._ Awful. 

What was even more awful, was the fact that none of the two knew what to say. Alec was impatiently waiting for Jace to apologize and Jace.. well Jace was Jace.

“Aren’t you going to say sorry?” Alec said with a rude undertone. Jace looked taken aback, like he hadn’t expected that.

“Why would I?” He even dared to ask. Alec’s stomach was boiling with anger.

“Because you _outed_ me?” Jace shrugged, as to say: ‘So?’ Alec pressed his fingers in his palm, his knuckles turning a shade of white. “You had no right to,” He explained calmer than expected.

“Well, It was time. It took you forever.” Alec’s mouth actually fell a bit open.

“Are you crazy!” He exclaimed, standing up straight and ignoring all the attraction they got.

“Alec sit down,” Jace hissed, obvious uncomfortable by all the attention they got.

“You _outed_ me Jace!”

“Yeah, so!” Now Jace stood up, too. 

“That was not your thing to do!” Jace opened his mouth to defend himself, again, but somebody was first.

“What’s going on?” A man, clearly a tourist, said with a heavy german accent. Alec rolled his eyes and was just going to say to back off but Jace had different plans.

“My brother is mad at me for outing him.” The tourist narrowed his eyes. 

“Well, he’s not wrong, you know.” Thank you! He almost said.

“I don’t see the problem, you’re just pathetic,” Jace hissed, focussing back on Alec. Alec stepped back, as if physical distance between them could actually make the words hurt less. His brother had actually said that. 

“Hey,” the German tourist said, stepping forward to defend Alec, but Jace had enough of it. He stepped forward, pushing the tourist away. 

“This is none of your business,” He hissed out, his eyes narrowed on Alec and Alec only. He saw red from anger. But Alec wasn’t sure why he was angry, Alec was the one who had the right to be mad, not Jace.

Now Jace had even pissed off the German tourist. The man pushed now Jace away, further away from Alec. And it only started with that, because Jace pushed back, the German falling on the ground.

That was enough.

“Jace, stop,” Alec demanded.

“Back off, _faggot._ ” 

He wasn’t sure what to do. His own brother had called him a faggot. His own family called him a faggot. Mom, dad and soon every other family member and now Jace, too?

“Was it even an accident?” He asked, his voice vulnerable. Jace scoffed, the answer crystal clear.

“Of course not, twink.” 

His heart was beating a million miles per hour, his breath turned heavy and uncontrolled and his head turned a faint shade of red. 

Jace was his _family._ Maybe not by blood, but by something far more stronger: choice. He chose to be Jace’s big brother and Jace chose to be his younger one. 

He had admitted he was gay to Jace a year ago. He had been all okay and supportive at that time, but had that been all an act? This whole time, Jace was just another homophobic asshole. And he had outed Alec on purpose.

He surged forward and punched his brother in his face. 

Blood dripped slowly out of Jace’s nose. Without breaking eye contact, he raised his hand and felt his nose. Red liquid spilled on his hand as Jace let his eyes fall on it.

“You punched me,” He spoke, but sadly, not with regret, or at least some emotion that revealed that he was sorry. No, he sounded surprised and laced with anger. Alec nodded, his chest moving up and down in heavy breaths.

“I did, yeah,” He breathed out, not sounding sorry at all.

People were looking now, but none of them were actually stopping them. Cameras were pointed on them, but Alec ignored them. 

While blood dripped out of his nose, Jace straightened his back. 

“Faggot,” he spit out before throwing himself at Alec. He grabbed the lapels of his black jacket before he threw Alec towards the other side of the square. People stepped away, letting Alec stumble a bit backwards. But he held his gravity. 

“Jace,” Alec spoke, not sure what he was saying.

“Come here you pussy.” And before Alec could react, Jace had pushed him back further. 

He tumbled over his feet, losing his balance. He held his hand out, as if that was what was going to save him. He did hold onto something. Something hard and cold, but it turned soft and warm within a second, and he continued to fall. 

He didn’t notice that gasp, or Jace’s shocked face. All he could feel was the cold hard ground that hit his back and the weight that landed on his chest.

“Finally!” Someone close to him exclaimed. He winced underneath the loud volume and groaned at the pain in his back. “Oh darling, are you alright?” He let his eyes flutter open, coming eye to eye with amber colored eyes.

“W-What?” 

“Well, aren’t you a treat for mankind?” The man raised himself off of Alec, ignoring the crowd and holding out a hand for Alec to take. With a groan Alec let himself pulled up. “You’re tall,” the man said, even though he was only a few inches shorter.

Alec shrugged, looking over the man’s shoulder to find Jace. But Jace was nowhere to be seen. 

“He ran away,” The German man said. Alec nodded slowly, not sure what to do next. 

“The name is Magnus,” The man in front of him pitched in, holding out a hand. Alec frowned and the m- Magnus gained his attention again. “And I request to be acknowledged in which century we are finding ourselves in.” 

What? Which century? Was this man alright?  
But then his eyes catched the empty statue podium.

“Fuck,” he blurted out. 

He was the statue.

He was his soulmate.

Magnus Bane…

Magnus Bane who raised a singular eyebrow in a sassy way.

Jace was entirely forgotten.

“But- You’re.. You’re a statue!” Alec blurted out.

“In the twenty first century,” The German tourist spoke, as if he wasn’t fazed by this whole situation at all.

Alec let his eyes roam over the former statue, his soulmate. He wore a black, well fitted suit with a red butterfly tie. His dark hair fell gently over his head. His slightly dark colored skin was still clean and smooth, even after probably more than 100 years. 

“Are you from the 1900’s?” Alec said, pushing the fluttering in his stomach far far away. Even though this man was literally his _soulmate._

Fuck, his soulmate.

“It’s quite rude to ask a gentleman his age.” Alec was already halfway in love. “Please, enlighten me with your name, fine gentleman.” 

“A-Alec. Alec Lightwood.” Alec held out his shaking hand. Magnus grinned and took Alec’s hand in a delicate way. He leaned forward, placing his lips gently on the back of Alec’s hands. 

He was pretty sure that his knees used to be steadier.

“Alexander,” He said, letting the name roll of his tongue in a sinful way. 

He only then realized that everybody was still gaping at them. He squirmed uncomfortably underneath everybody’s gaze. 

“Come to my place,” Alec blurted out not so charmingly. But as it seemed, Magnus didn’t mind it so much. He grinned and nodded, placing his hand on his hip so Alec could link their arms together.

And, to his own surprise, he did link their arms together.

The walk back towards Alec’s apartment was.. interesting. While Alec was trying to order his mind, people around him kept distracting him with glancing at Magnus all the time. Not that that was shocking. Magnus did not only sound like he came from the twentieth century, but his appearance definitely wasn’t something an ordinary millennial would wear these days. But it was mostly Magnus’s whole presence that made him lose the track of his thoughts. 

It was just... _this man._

While he was undergoing a heavy culture shock, Alec couldn’t stop thinking about how muscular Magnus was. How his skin felt so soft underneath his arm. How he winced when he heard a car honk. And especially how he pulled himself closer to Alec when a biker had almost hit him. 

He was so close. Too close. But not even near being close enough. Alec craved for more, as if Magnus was a drug.

And, hell, maybe he was.

It didn’t really surprise Alec when he came to the realization that he really did not seem to mind that much. Magnus was one fine man, whom he would not care getting addicted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I regret making Jace homophobic? Neh, not really. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
